The 7
by Winerwatcher
Summary: "This story is remastered" 7 dragons shall rise to stop the war and save us all note: This is an AU where the prophecy never existed.
1. prophecy

**THE 7 PROPHECY **

**7 dragons from different homes they all chose to go alone**

**a sandwing from the royal home**

**a seawing from the deppest depth **

**a rainwing from the highest tree **

**a skywing from the war you see**

**a mudwing who has ran away **

**a icewing servant to the queen herself **

**and a nightwing with a prophecy **

**these seven shall rise**

**and save us all!**

**AUTHERS NOTE:**** hey so it's been a while and I decided to re make this and sorry that I can't rhyme so next chapter should be out by next Thursday bye! **


	2. Living in the rainforest

**CH.1 _Rainforest_**

Scrollreader sat in the shade on the leafy floor of the rainforest "Scrollreader where are you?" She heard Glory call out.

"I'm right here!" She said out stepping into the sun her purple scales shimmering in the sunlight.

"I broght some bananas for you!"She yelled cheerfully.

"Thanks glory," Said scroll picking up one of the bananas and starting to peel it. "Want one?" She asked.

"No thank you, I just had some berries" Glory said

"Wheres silver?"

"With Jambu. Oh wait sorry I have to go bye!"

"Bye," Glory flew back to the village. Srollreader walked back under the trees to sit in the shade. She had found a scroll near a small lake. It was about the war and how it had started.

Scroll picked up another banana and ate it. those were her favorite food.

She had grow up eating bananas. There were lots of them in the village.

Scroll grew up with rainwings they found her egg in a tree with another rainwing egg. His name was Tucan they were like siblings. some rainwings thought it was weird to have a nightwing in the village but most didn't mind . Some loved having her there like glory and tucan.

She looked up for a second and she saw tucan flying down.

"Hi Tucan" Scroll said

"Hey so what are you doing?" He said

"Reading"

"Cool" He said sitting down next to her. She smiled at him and put a wing around him.

**AUTHERS NOTE: I'm sorry that this was short but I do hope you enjoyed bye!!**


	3. No

**CH.2 **

Scrollreader opened her eyes slowly. She turned her head and looked at tucan who was still sleeping. She smiled and got up trying not to wake him. It was night, there were two full moons and one half.

"Scroll?" Tucan asked behind her.

She jumped back a bit,"When did you wake up?"

"When you woke up,"

"Sorry,"

"It's not your fault, i'm just a light sleeper,"

"Right,"

"The moons are nice tonight,"

"Yeah they are"

"Aren't you tired?"

"No not really, how about you?"

"Me neither,"

"Do you want a banana?"

"Sure"

Scroll picked up a banana and handed it to him. She also picked up one to.

They watched the moons for awhile until the sun started to rise.

Then suddenly there was a scream and then a blazing heat coming from the direction of the village.

**Authers note: Sorry this took so long I took a break and also sorry it's so short I ran out of ideas ToT Bye!**


	4. Fire!

Scrollreader didn't know the smell of fire very well.

She doesn't use it because one time she had almost burnt down a tree. And she had gotten in trouble, but she still knew the smell of it and the smell she was smelling right now was smoke. "Tucan," She gulped. Suddenly Glory flew over panting.

"Glory, What's wrong?"

"There's a fire!" Glory panted

"How!?" Scrollrader questioned

"Nightwings,"

Scrollreader stood there in shock. Nightwings, Her kind, is burning down the rainforest.

"Are the eggs okay?" Tucan Inqiered

"Yes me, mangrove and Jambu are taking care of it. "But, you two need to go, it's not safe for you here," She said nudging them

"But-" Scrollreader started

"No buts, Go!" Glory inturupted. Then she flew back to the village.

"Glory!" Tuan yelled after her. He was about to fly after her. Bot Scrollreader grabbed his Tallon.

"She's right, we should go"

"Okay," Tucan sniffed. As they lifted off into the air she saw fire. And Black scales.

_**Authors note: **__**Hey Sorry I haven't been posting stories. I had to log out of fanfiction and I forgot my password. So I have to post stories on my mom's laptop. Well bye, guys hopped you enjoyed the story! **_


End file.
